The Assassin
by ff63
Summary: Lightning wants the Prince dead because of what he did to her many years ago so she accepts a mission to kill him, but when her mission demands her to get close to him again, Lightning wishes she never accepted the mission. This is a NoctisXLightning
1. Chapter 1

**The Assassin**

**Unnamed Characters:**

**Sam (Shotgun guy)**

**David (glasses/driver guy)**

**Michael (scar-faced guy)**

**There will be a few ff7 mentions in this to so I guess it's a ff13, ff13versus and ff7 crossover**

**This is my first FanFic so sorry if it sucks and there are mistakes!!!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO ****NOT own ANYTHING that is in this story. All characters are owned by Square Enix and anything else that may have been from anything else. I own nothing!!**

* * *

**_-???-_**

The night was dark and cloudy. It was pitch-black. How she loved this. Perfect for finishing a mission.

She turned around in case anyone was following her. No one. Not even a single chocobo.

The footpath was deathly cold under her feet. She would need to put on her shoes, but she loved the cold. She loved the night. She smiled under her black hood.

She put her shoes on quickly and wordlessly.

She grabbed her gunblade and silently, she ran outside her target's enormous house.

She uncovered her hood. She felt the cool breeze of night on her face. She could stay in that one place for the rest of the night but she knew that it was now or never. She looked around.

This would prove to be a challenge. Security guards and sensors were everywhere. They were expecting her. Just the way she liked it.

She ran her delicate fingers in her curly, strawberry-blond hair. Was there an easy way in? She checked for sewer pipes. There was a sewer pipe but it was way to thin. Guess it was the hard way in.

She breathed in and ran towards the large, back wall and jumped. Like a ghost, she landed on the other side without a sound.

"So what are you doing this weekend?" said a voice to her right.

She quickly ran behind a tree and peeked around.

Two security guards were heading straight towards her.

"Nothing much." The other guard replied, "I'm taking the kids to the zoo. Been nagging me all week. How about you?"

The two guards walked past the tree she was hiding behind.

"Nothing much either." The first guard replied, "You know a friend of mine…"

The guard's voices descended into the distance.  
She looked around for a route in. There was a fence entangled with vines that were weaving in and out of the fence's holes that was beside the building. Perfect.

She walked cautiously to the fence. She looked around and checked the fence for any sensors or cameras. She started to climb until she reached the top. Luckily her target's bedroom window was opposite of the fence. She hopped on the window sill and peered into the room. The target was fast asleep. She quietly opened the window and looked around. No sign of security cameras, sensors, nothing. This was a little too easy. She looked around the dark room once more and saw a little wire on the floor. She grinned.

Very clever. The wire was connected to the target in bed. It was a trap.

She wondered where the real target was. She moved away from the window and back onto the fence. She looked above her and saw that the roof was not too far from where she was.

Her right hand let go of the fence and reached for the roof. She swung herself onto the roof without a thud and heard a sound coming from the far window.

She crawled to the window where the sound was coming from. She moved her head down so she could get a better view of who was inside.

She quickly moved her head out of site as she saw her target look towards the window. He didn't see her. She re-looked through the window while making sure that no one could see her.

"Has anyone seen or know anything else about the assassin?" the target asked

"Not yet sir." said the Head Security Guard, "Are the Crystals safe sir?"

The target sat down onto a chair and ran his fingers through his blue-black, medium length hair.

"Yes, it is safe inside the palace." He said, "Tomorrow will we be heading back to the palace?"

The Head Guard looked to the bookshelf in the corner of the room.

"I believe so sir. Your friends will be picking you up. I will check the security cameras Prince Noctis. " the guard replied as he left the room.

This was her chance. She took off her black cloak and hood and put it in her backpack.

She got out her gunblade and made sure it was in gun mode and fired several times through the window. The sound of gunshots echoed through the night.  
She gasped.

The target was still alive. He deflected the bullets! But how?

"Well what do we have here?" the target said smirking

She frowned.

"The assassin finally decided to show herself. It's been a long time, _Lightning_."

"So it has, Noctis." Lightning quickly changed her gunblade to a blade and slashed at him.

Noctis dodged easily and said, "How is the rest of the Resistance going?"

"None of your business." She replied

Noctis chuckled as Lightning tried to slash him again.

"I'm impressed." said Noctis "You managed to avoid every camera, sensor and guard just to see me."

"Not to see you but to kill you." Lightning snarled

"Oh admit it. You missed me." Noctis smirked

Lightning laughed, "You wish you overconfident snob."

Suddenly, alarms went off and security guards were running up from all corners of the house.

"My queue to go." Lightning leaped onto the window sill and jumped out the window. She used the device in her thumb to defy gravity and land outside the walls of the house.  
She got out her phone and called her partner's number.

"Snow? Mission failed. Take me back to base."

A few seconds later, a dark blue motorbike came roaring into sight. It stopped beside her. Lightning got on.

"Failed? That's a first." Snow said smirking

"The man can reflect bullets."

"So? Beat him in hand to hand combat or by using your blade." Snow replied

"Security showed up. Had to go, which is what _you_ should be doing."

"Fine, but you _failing_?"

"SHUT UP AND GO!" Lightning shouted

Snow shook his head and zoomed off.

**_-Noctis-_**

"Prince Noctis, are you alright?"

Noctis stared through the window as he watched his friend, now enemy, ride away. It took his breath away just to see her again.

"Sir?" the guard asked

"What happened, Lightning? We used to be such good friends." Noctis whispered, but he knew what happened. He was the reason, after all.

"Sir? Are you OK? Sir?" the guard tried to catch the Prince's attention

"What? Oh. Yes. I'm fine." Noctis looked away from the window and scanned up and down at the guard. He then burst out laughing. The guard started to smile and then joined the Prince in the laughter.

"Honestly, Sam, you do not look good in that guard's uniform. And _Prince _Noctis? You know you don't need to call me that." Noctis grinned

"Well, _Noctis_, I had to wear it just to get in. Seriously why do you have this place so tight? I got searched four times before they made me become a guard." Sam replied

"Someone has sent an assassin to kill me." Noctis answered

"Probably to get your Crystals." said a voice from the door.

Noctis turned to see his other friend, David, standing in doorway wearing the unattractive guard's uniform. David pushed up his glasses using his finger and entered.

"Maybe," Noctis replied, "but I think the assassin wanted to kill me for both for the Crystals and pleasure. Hey where's Michael?"

"Michael? He had a few errands. He says hi." David replied

"And because he didn't want to wear THIS." Sam pointed to his uniform

"Say why _are _you in those ugly uniforms anyway?" Noctis asked

"We had to wear this because that Head of Security is annoying." Sam immediately said

"That and because we had to if we wanted to get in." David glared at Sam, "So, did you see the assassin?"

"Yes, and guess who's the assassin." Noctis said

"Who?"

Noctis looked out the window, "The assassin was Lightning."

**_-Lightning-_**

"Lightning!" Vanille ran to her friend, "Did you get him?"

Lightning frowned, "No."

"No?"

"No."

Lightning got off Snow's motorbike.

Vanille looked a little confused, "You mean…"

"Lightning _failed_." Snow interrupted

He would never let this down.

Lightning shrugged, "Dilly dally shilly shally. Anyway, Noc-I mean the Target could deflect bullets. Not to mention…"

Vanille's eyes went wide. "The target was NOCTIS?!?"

"I didn't say that."

"But you were going to!" Vanille smiled

"I was not." Lightning replied weakly

"Who's Noctis?" Snow asked while putting away his bike

"Lightning's old _boyfriend_." Vanille giggled

"As if. The guy is a complete snob. Besides, we _were_ friends. Not anymore. I hate him. He betrayed us." Lightning crossed her arms.

"Us?" Snow wondered

"Keepers of the Crystals. He was another Keeper." Lightning said as she touched her red crystal, "Now let's go inside before anyone sees us."

Lightning walked towards the entrance of their base. They were the Resistance of Cocoon. Team Nora was their most commonly known name. Lightning was an ex-soldier for Cocoon. When she was there, she was forced to become a l'cie. She then found out about the truth about the conspiracies and lies of Cocoon. Before that, she was a Keeper of the Crystals. That was how she met Noctis.

"Say Light, what are the Keepers and what did Noctis do?" Vanille asked while she and Snow caught up with Lightning.

Lightning flinched. This was a touchy subject. "You know about the Crystals right? Well the Keepers are like guardians. Our job was to keep the Crystals safe. There were twelve of us and no one knew who we were."

"With good reason I bet." Snow said

"Yeah. Many wanted to kill us to take our Crystals for their own selfish purposes." Lightning looked down.

"Where does Noctis come in?" Vanille asked

"He was a Keeper, but he betrayed us. He gave our names to people who wanted us dead. Most of us were murdered. He then took most of the Crystals for himself. Now only four remain, including me." Lightning looked at Vanille

"So that's why you hate him." Snow said

"Yeah, that's why." Lightning walked into the base, still clutching her red crystal.

**_-Noctis-_**

Noctis couldn't stop thinking about what happened. He couldn't stop thinking about Lightning, and the hatred in her eyes. He figured he deserved it. After what he'd done, not even he would forgive himself. He looked at his desk and saw a book. He decided to read it. To take his mind off things. Noctis sat down and started to read.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. A girl with long, blond hair and a white dress entered. "Noctis! I heard what happened. Are you alright?"

Noctis looked up from the book he was reading.

"Yes, Stella, I'm ok." he replied

"I was so worried when I heard." Stella frowned then smiled, "But I'm glad you're ok."

Stella looked at what Noctis was doing.

"What are you reading?" she asked

"Nothing." Noctis replied while closing his book, "So what are you doing here?"

"Actually I came to say goodbye." Stella looked away

Noctis blinked "Goodbye?"

"I'm leaving. So umm, yeah I guess this is goodbye." Stella smiled

Noctis got up from his chair and put his book on his desk. "So you really are going. I'm going to miss you my friend."

"I'll miss you to. And I promise to write everyday." Stella replied

She looked at Noctis and pulled something from her pocket. It was a small toy bear.

"I want you to keep it and never lose it." Stella said firmly.

Noctis took the bear from Stella and put it in his pocket. He then wrapped his arms around his childhood friend and said, "I promise I will never let it out of my sight."

Stella hugged him back. "Live your dreams. Take a chance. If you want something, go for it. Live life to the fullest. Do that and I'll be happy."

Noctis chuckled, "I'll try."

They ended their hug and Stella moved towards the door.

"So do you know who the assassin was?" Stella asked out of curiosity as she stopped walking

Noctis frowned, "You remember that organization I was in? The Keepers of the Crystals?"

"Yeah."

"Remember how I used to tell you about this Keeper called Lightning?"

"Oh yes! I remember. Didn't you like her or something?" Stella asked

"Yeah. I think she did too until…"Noctis trailed off

"Until what?"

"Nothing. Anyway she is the one who tried to kill me."

Stella crossed her arms. "Why would she try to kill you? Don't Resistance members choose their missions?"

Noctis sat on his bed. "Yeah. But I can understand why she would do this. I did something terrible. Unforgivable. I would tell you what I did but I, I just need to fix this on my own. You understand, right?"

"Yes I do. I think we all have had our share of unforgivable deeds and we all need time to work them out. I hope you fix whatever you did. Mend your relationship with Lightning. Don't do what I did." Stella looked down,

Stella once told him of her best friend. Her best friend did something horrible her and Stella never talked to her ever again. Stella got her banished, as Stella is a princess. The pain in her face told Noctis that she still regretted what she did.

"Stella…"

"Anyway I better go. Hope I will see you soon. All the best!" Stella waved and moved out the door.

"Goodbye." Noctis said after her.

He stood up.

'Mend my relationship with Lightning'. That was exactly what he was going to do. Noctis smiled. He decided he would pay Lightning a visit.

* * *

**Please Review!!!**

**:)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to those who reviewed!!!!**

**This is Chapter 2!!! **

**There are a few FF7 mentions here so**

**Please Review!!!!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I _DO NOT_ OWN ANYTHING!!!**

* * *

Chapter 2

**_-Lightning-_**

Lightning lay on her bed and stared at the ceiling. Snow was right. She failed a mission. Never before had she failed a mission. But then again, her target was no ordinary man. She rolled on her side.

Noctis.

Her old friend now enemy.

He was once a good man. He gave her a place to stay when her house and family burnt to the ground. He was so nice. Full of himself, but nice. She hated him for it.

Lightning looked at her gunblade. She looked at its beauty. Shiny silver, sharp, well-made. It was years and years old but it still looked good as new. That weapon had been with her all her life. Even before she was chosen to be a Keeper she had that gunblade. It was a gift from her parents. She missed them. She couldn't even say goodbye to them. Just like she couldn't say good bye to _her_.

There was a knock at the door.

Lightning looked up.

"Come in."

Vanille came in holding a tray with an apple, pancakes with maple syrup and a glass of orange juice. Her favourite.

"I heard you were a little down so I brought you some pancakes!" she smiled

Lightning returned her smile and took the tray from her.

"Thanks!" Lightning replied

"Well you better get ready 'cause we're going in two hours." Vanille smiled sweetly

"Okay."

"I got to go. See ya!" Vanille walked out of her room

Lightning looked at the delicious breakfast. She would eat it after she got dressed.

Lightning groaned as she got out of her bed. She had a short shower and looked in her wardrobe. She took out a brown, zip up top and a short brown skirt and put it on. She then put on her white button-up shirt, red scarf and brown, soldier boots. She put on her gloves and her gravity-defying device on her thumb.

Now all she had to do was find her pink bag that she put on her left leg…

"Hey stranger."

Lightning jumped.

"Nice place you've got here."

Lightning turned around and frowned.

"What are you doing here?" Lightning scowled

"I just wanted to say hello."

"Well get out of here, Noctis."

Noctis chuckled, "Is that the way to greet an old friend?"

"Who said you were my friend?" Lightning hissed

Lightning turned to her gunblade and reached for it. Noctis frowned and disappeared. He then reappeared in front of Lightning and pushed her to the wall.

"Uh, uh, uh. No use slicing me to bits. I just came here to talk to you."

Noctis pushed her harder towards her wall as she tried to wiggle out of his grip.

"What do you want?" Lightning twisted her arms in an attempt to break free. Damn he was strong…

"I already told you. I just want to talk. Please listen."

She looked into Noctis' eyes. They looked like they were pleading. Begging her to listen.

She wasn't sure what to do. One part of her wanted to rip out his throat and the other part wanted to listen.

"Lightning?"

"I don't know." Lightning whispered, "I just, I don't understand."

"Lightning? What are you talking about? Look, all I want to do is talk."

Lightning needed to know. She had to ask. She needed the truth.

**_-Noctis-_**

"Why, Noctis? How?"

He saw tears forming in Lightning's perfect, icy blue eyes. His heart ached. He hadn't seen her cry since that awful sin was committed. What was he thinking that day? How could he do that to them? To her! She was so beautiful. He had to explain.

"Lightning, please." Noctis pleaded, "I was stupid. I ju-"

"Shut up!" Lightning yelled

"Light-"

"Just shut up!"

She just wouldn't listen. All he needed her to do is to just shut up and listen. Since his hands were occupied, he needed another way....

"I hate you so much you stupid, lying arrogant pri-"

Noctis smashed his lips against hers.

It was the only way she would listen. He lost her once. He wasn't prepared to lose her again. He knew this was incredibly un-Noct-like, he knew that, but he couldn't let her go. Not when she was so close.

He kissed her with all the passion he had locked away for all those years. Noctis moved his right hand from her arm down to her waist and his left hand he reached for her neck. He pressed his body against hers.

Noctis moved the hand on her neck down her sides so that both hands were on her waist.

He knew he shouldn't have come. He knew this was wrong. Even seeing her was wrong, but he ignored the warning bells in his head.

Why did she have to be so amazing?

**_-Lightning-_**

It was so unlike him. Noctis's lips felt warm and firm as he continued to kiss her. She hated him, but she didn't stop him either. Lightning's hands, out of their own accord, had moved from the wall to his back. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and tilted her head to kiss him better. What was she doing?

Noctis ended the kiss, but still wouldn't let her go.

"I hate you." she told him

Noctis smiled and ran his index finger against her cheek.

He whispered into her ear, "I love you. Run away with me."

And boy did that seem like a super idea at the time. They could be like Tarzan and Jane, swinging through the trees eating bananas and coconuts living happily ever after...

Yeah. Tarzan the two-faced, self-centered jerk!

Lightning broke away.

"Y-you need to go." she stuttered

A small smile touched Noctis' face and she frowned.

"Why?" he asked innocently, taking Lightning in his arms once more

"Because I have to go in less than 10 minutes and if I don't show up to this meeting I'll- What the hell are you doing?"

Noctis had started stroking her cheek with his thumb and was now caressing her hair.

Lightning stepped back on the wall.

"You _really _need to go, before… uh…Snow gets here! Yeah..."

Dammit! Snow of all people?

Noctis frowned, "Who's Snow?"

"He's…my…boss?" Ok that was a downright lie but she didn't care. Anything to make him leave. Apparently he saw right through her lie and chuckled.

"What?" she asked in frustration

"I know you're lying, Light. If you want me to go, all you have to do is say please."

"Fine. Can you _please _go?"

The Prince sighed and bowed his head. "As you wish." Then disappeared.

Why did this have to happen now? To her? She looked at her clock.

10:12AM.

She sighed. Late. Again. She'd have to run. She didn't even get to eat her pancakes!

**_-Noctis-_**

What was he going to do? _Announce _to his subjects that the woman he loved didn't love him back? No! Instead, Noctis punched his wall then winced at the pain of his bloodied fist. At least the wall had a huge crack in it.

Lightning.

Boy was she stubborn. And tough. And strong. And beautiful.

He ran a list through his head of all the things she was to him.

She was the most incredible girl he had ever met.

Just now, her lips soft under his.

He brushed his finger over his lips, remembering what it felt like to kiss this goddess.

Hey lay back on his bed and stared out the window. It was a full moon outside. It was midnight here unlike Cocoon. He wished she was here. Images of Lightning entered his mind.

Lightning holding her crystal. Lightning fighting, moves fast and powerful. Lightning smiling, perfect teeth showing. Not that she smiled much anymore. Noctis yawned. He didn't realize how tired he was. And just like that, the Prince closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**_-Lightning-_**

"Lightning! Where the hell have you been? You're LATE!" Snow hissed as Lightning quickly entered the room.

Thankfully, no one noticed her enter.

She looked around the large meeting room. It had a large, round, white table and 27 white chairs all around it. They were for the 27 Commanders of Team Nora Resistance group. People were talking to one another, sipping their wine glasses. It was too formal for Lightning's taste.

"Hey Lightning!" said a voice behind her

She whirled around her and grinned at the sight.

Her friend Sazh was smiling while holding a little baby chocobo in his hands.

"Where did you get THAT?" Snow asked

Sazh smiled even bigger, "I found her orphaned. She was about to die, so I am taking care of her."

"AWW she's SOO CUTE!!!" shrieked Vanille who just entered, "Lemmie hold her!"

Sazh laughed and gave the baby chocobo to Vanille.

"What's her name?" Lightning asked

"I was thinking Hina." Sazh replied

'_plink-plink-plink'_

Everyone stopped what they were doing and sat down.

Lightning sat in her usual spot. Totally opposite the director, holding his wine glass while tapping the side of it with a spoon.

A shiver went down her spine. The director was exceedingly freaky. With graying hair, scar on face and a goatee, he looked…strange. That weird outfit didn't help either.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, you all know why I have called you here. There is an issue that needs to be resolved. Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum…"

Lightning's eyes widened.

"…has become a serious threat. We need not kill him, but we need his crystals. All eight of them. Commander Lightning do you know anything of this? After all, he is _your_ target."

"Um, well…I…found out that Noctis keeps his crystals in his…palace?"

"Is she asking us or telling us?" whispered Snow to Vanille who hit him.

"Oww. What was that for?" Snow hissed at Vanille

"Shut up." Vanille whispered

"That's very interesting." Said the director who took a few notes

"Commander Lightning, I have a new assignment for you. Become friends with the Prince…"

Lightning scowled. Become friends? After what he did? They had better be kidding.

"…and find out where the crystals are located and take them. You may dispose of him however you see fit. Understood?"

Lightning sighed. At least she could kill him afterwards. "Understood. I'll get onto it as soon as I can."

"Good. Now to other matters..." the director began

Lightning wasn't listening after that. She knew it wouldn't concern her. But how on earth is she supposed to be friends with him again? The task was practically impossible!

Suddenly, her mind flashed back to when Noctis had kissed her that morning. She smiled. Maybe it wasn't going to be so hard after all.  
When she got out of that boring meeting, Lightning looked for her cell…

**_-Noctis-_**

"Noct? Time to wake up. Noctis? Helloooooo?"

Noctis mumbled something and rolled over.

"He's not waking up." Said a voice

"Maybe we should get a big stick and wack him." Said another voice

"C'mon Noctis. Wake up!" said a third voice, shaking him

The Prince groaned as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"He's awake!" Sam yelled

"Yeah thanks to you." Noctis mumbled

"You're welcome!" Sam grinned

"Uh Sam? That wasn't a complement." David enlightened

"I know." replied Sam who put Noctis into a head-lock, "C'mon Noct. You need to get out and enjoy the fresh air while you still can. Remember the 5:00 meeting with your advisors? You'll be in that meeting for six hours!"

"Great. Another incredible meeting to go to." Noctis said sarcastically

Suddenly, his cell phone rang.

Noctis looked at it, gave his friends and apologetic look and walked out of the room while answering.

"Hello Noctis speaking."

"………….."

"Hello?"

"…..Hi Noctis, it me."  
Noctis's eyes widened. Lightning, calling?

"I, um, just wanted to ask you something."

It felt good to hear her voice on the other end.

"Sure, but how did you get this number?"

"Well, I still had it from the time we were Keepers of …" her voice trailed off

"So why did you call?"

"I was thinking about what happened…"

Noctis frowned

"…and I want to hear your side of the story."  
"W-what do you mean?"  
"I was thinking you must've had a good reason for doing something like that so I guess I figured I should ask you what your side was. I mean we were such good friends and I'd hate to lose that friendship."

"Yeah."  
"So…you, uh, want to meet up sometime?"  
"Sure!" Noctis was struggling to keep the excitement from bursting out of him, "Say can we meet at my place?"

"Of course Noctis. What day and time?"  
"How's Thursday lunchtime for you?"  
"Perfect. Goodbye Noctis."  
"See you Thursday."

"Bye."  
At that she hung up.

Noctis smiled. He was hoping for a second chance and this was it. He hoped that he wouldn't mess up.

**_-Lightning-_**

"See you Thursday."  
"Bye."  
A smile appeared on Lightning's face.

"Soooo he said yes?" Vanille asked

"He did." Lightning replied as she finally, FINALLY got to eat her pancakes.

"Plans?" asked a very curious Vanille

Lightning thought for a moment.

"Probably listen to his side of the story. Act as if I forgive him and stuff. Rebuild relationship or so he will think. Find out where crystal is. Steal it, and then I guess I'll just have to see what I'll do with him."

"Nice. Short, sweet and to the point. But," smiled Vanille, "what if HIS side of the story makes sense and you believe him? Then you fall in love and you'll-"  
"THAT WON'T HAPPEN!" screamed Lightning

Vanille stared at the normally calm and collected Lightning. "Sorry. It was just a joke."  
With a sigh, Lightning turned to her window, "No I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped like that. It's, it's just a very touchy subject. You have no idea what it felt like that day. I mean he killed my best friend!"  
"Lightning, I'm…I'm so sorry. I had no idea." Vanille looked down

"It's not your fault."

"What was your best friend's name?" Vanille asked

Lightning felt a single tear go down her cheek.

"Her name was Aerith."

**_-Noctis-_**

This meeting was incredible. Incredibly _boring_ that is. Noctis looked at his watch and sighed. Two more hours of this torture.

"So what do you think Prince Noctis?"

Noctis immediately sat up straight and said, "I, um, think that maybe we could…uh…add on to this idea to make it better."

The man who asked the question smiled. "Your father would have been proud of you Noctis. Yes I do believe that we need to add something to…"  
As the head advisor continued to speak, Noctis's mind was elsewhere. 'Your father would have been proud'. His Father died when he was seven years old. Noctis would be king if not for the fact that he had to be at least 28. And he was not. So until then, he would just be Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum.

His thoughts then moved to when he was a Keeper. A particular memory entered his mind.

'_What's it like, y'know, to be a prince?'_

_Noctis smiled as he watched his friend gaze up at the stars._

'_Lightning, my friend, you have no idea how bad it is.'_

_Lightning looked at Noctis. 'How so?'_

'_For one,' began the Prince, 'you have to sit though boring meetings.'_

_Lightning giggled, 'Like our Keeper meetings?'_

'_No. These meetings are old men rambling on and on about nothing.' _

'_Well that's a shame.'_

'_Yes it is a shame.'_

_Lightning sighed and looked at her watch. 'Well looks like I better go. I promised I'd see Aerith and help her plant the flowers in our church tomorrow, so I better get some sleep. Goodnight Noct.'_

_Noctis smiled._

''_Goodnight Lightning.' He said as she walked off to her and Aerith's home or 'church in the slums' as they called it. _

_Noctis continued to gaze into the night sky._

'_Perhaps I'll join you two tomorrow.' He whispered and closed his eyes_

A small smile emerged on the Prince's face. Lightning and Aerith were best friends since they were born. Both orphaned from the fire that killed their parents, they decided to build a church. With Noctis's money and a few hired builders, they finished it and planned to plant flowers in the old-styled building. They lived in it since the time it was finished. But that was a long, long time ago.

As the meeting finally finished, Noctis walked out with a renewed excitement of seeing Lightning again.

**

* * *

Aerith has officially joined the FF13/versus crew-and so will a few more ff7 characters.....  
**

**Please Review!!!**

**:):):)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all who ****reviewed!!!  
**

**More Final Fantasy 7 characters in here…**

**DISCLAIMER: I still own NOTHING!!!**

_**

* * *

-Lightning-**_

"Li-ight! Time to wake up!"

Lightning woke up to a smiling Vanille.

As she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, Lightning asked, "What do you want?"

"Light, if you are going to see the Prince again, without killing him, you're gonna need a one-day holiday first."

Vanille was still smiling. This made her nervous.

"Do we have to?" Lightning whined

"Yes. We do."

"Well, I'm not going! I don't need a holiday and don't want a holiday."

Lightning got up and walked to her wardrobe. She opened the doors only to find nothing. Only the smooth, dark wood that was the back of the wardrobe.

"Vanny! Where are my clothes?"

Vanille giggled, making Lightning even more nervous.

"I hid them." Vanille replied, "And if you want them back, you are taking this holiday with us."

"Us?"

"Snow and Lebreau are coming too."

Lightning sighed. She would have to agree after all, she couldn't go in her pajamas.

"Fine."

"Yay!" Vanille squealed

"Now can you give me your clothes?"

"I'll just go and get them." said Vanille as she walked out of the door.

Lightning lay back on the bed and groaned.

Later that day........

Lightning gazed in awe at the view. It was…beautiful. Amazing even. There was life everywhere and the air smelt fresh. It was wonderful.

Before her was a vast mountain range. Trees covered the whole area and where there were no trees, there were flowers. At the bottom of the mountain was a small village and beside it, a lake. It was hard to believe that this place was once covered in flames and ashes.

Vanille, Snow and Lebreau stood beside her also gazing in awe.

"It's…stunning." Lebreau said breathlessly

"Yeah. Wonderful." Snow whispered

"It is beautiful isn't it?" Lighting smiled

"So this is where you grew up, Light?" Vanille asked

"Yeah. This is where I grew up."

"It's amazing!" Vanille stated

Lightning started walking towards the village below them. Her friends started to follow.

"I had no idea where you grew up was so, beautiful." Lebreau commented

"It's come a long way since the fire." Lightning said

"Fire?"

"There was a fire that destroyed many of our homes and families. It was terrible. All the screaming and crying." Lightning sighed, "Now, you wouldn't even know that this place was a wreck!"

As they came close to the village, laughter was heard. This place has changed so much since the last time she was here.

As they entered the village, they didn't notice that a man with spiky blond hair was standing motionless behind them, watching them….

_**-Noctis-**_

As Noctis emerged from the meeting, he saw his friends waiting for him.

"How was the meeting?" Michael asked the Prince who shrugged

"Outstandingly uninteresting, as always."

"Glad I wasn't there." Sam said

"Same here." Michael agreed

"What's that?" Sam asked as he saw a heap of paper in Noctis's hand

Noctis groaned, "Something you DON'T want to know."

Sam smirked, "More work?"

Noctis nodded, "Yeah. Unfortunately."

"Well have fun with that." Michael chuckled

_**-Lightning-**_

"LIGHTNING!!!" yelled a voice behind them

Lightning turned around as the person who said that wrapped her two arms around her.

Lightning laughed as she saw who it was. The girl had a yellow shirt and denim shorts on. She wore white boots and her short, brown hair that was tied in a small pony. She also carried a Rapier Sword.

"Hey Jess! How you going?" Lightning said

"Great! Who are these people?" Jess asked curiously

"Right. This is Snow, Vanille and Lebreau."

"Hey!" said Vanille, Lebreau and Snow consecutively

"I was just about to go hunting if you'd like to come." Jess smiled

"Definitely." Snow grinned, "We love hunting, don't we?"

"Yeah." Lebreau smiled

"Fantastic!" said Jess, "Then lets go."

Jess motioned for them to follow.

They began walking to the far end of the village.

Wow. Lightning hadn't been here for so long. She forgot how BIG this place actually was.

"So what are we looking for again?" Vanille asked

"Oh anything. Chocobo will do." Jess answered

Lebreau chuckled, "I'll bet Sazh wouldn't have approved of that if he were here."

Vanille smiled, "No, he wouldn't like it one bit."

As they reached the end of the village and into the forest, Lightning wondered if her church was still here, then shrugged it off. That place was now a memory.

"So here is the entrance to the forest. You guys need to watch out if anything comes, 'k?" Jess pointed to a large body of trees and bushes.

As they entered the forest, Lightning wondered why they were here again. Then she remembered.

Because Vanille said that Lightning needed a holiday if she was ever going to be able to face the prince while keeping her cool, she would have to take one. The only reason she agreed was because Vanille hid all her clothes and threatened to keep them until she agreed. Since Lightning couldn't go in her pajamas, she approved. When she, Vanille, Snow and Lebreau were discussing where they should go, Lebreau wanted to see where Lightning grew up and so that's how they ended up here.

Suddenly there was a rustle in the large bushes nearby. Jess motioned for them to be quiet and crouched down and walked slowly towards the bush.

As she was getting closer to the large bush, when a thump was heard. The creature in the bush ran away before Jess could catch it.

"Great." She said annoyed

"There will always be another chocobo." Snow said helpfully

Thump

The sound was getting louder.  
"Lightning?" Vanille asked, "What's that noise."

Thump

Jess frowned, "Trouble."

Vanille looked confused, "What do you me-"

Vanille's words were replaced by an enormous screech. Standing before them, looking angry, was a huge monster with big, sharp, yellow teeth showing. It had giant claws that could slice someone in half.

"What is that thing?" Lebreau asked as she got out her weapon

"A forest monster!" Jess shouted as she attacked the creature with her rapier sword.

Lightning took out her gunblade and switched it to blade mode then attacked

Snow assault with his fists and Lebreau used her gun.

Vanille used magic with her staff.

The creature slashed at Lightning using its claws but Lightning dodged with ease. Quick and nimble, she cut off one of the monster's arms and cringed at the beast's scream.

Jess then proceeded to slice off its head. The Forest Monster, using its other arm, tried to sever her in defense but was stopped by one of Lebreau's shots and Vanille's magic.

Lightning jumped, clicked her fingers, jumped over the monster, changed her gunblade to a gun and shot at the fiend's head. As the creature fell, Lightning switched her gunblade once more and continued on to slice the thing in half. What Lightning didn't expect was that the creature's arm that was cut off from before had grown back. Lightning gasped as she saw the claws come at her.

BANG!

A large buster sword lie in between Lightning and the beast's arm.  
A man with spiky blond hair looked at Lightning and said, "Go!"

Lightning nodded and sliced the creature in half. With a loud cry, the thing finally gave up and died.

Lightning looked at her savior.

"You owe me." said the man

"Good to see you too, Cloud." Lightning replied coldly while returning to her friends

"That is no way to greet your brother, Lightning." smirked Jess

"Brother?" Vanille stared wide-eyed

Snow looked shocked.

"Lightning, I didn't know you had a brother?" Lebreau said

"Thanks a lot Jessica." Lightning hissed

"What?" Jess asked

Cloud began to walk away.

"Hey! Where you going?" Jess yelled as she saw him leave

"Elsewhere. I'll see you at the festival." Cloud said, still walking away

"Still a loner, I see." Lightning said to Jess

Jess shrugged, "Yep."

_**-Noctis-**_

When would this end? Noctis hated all this work. It went on and on! He wished he was somewhere else. ANYWHERE else.

Writing the last sentence on the papers, he sighed in relief.

Finished.

"Prince Noctis!" a man said

Noctis turned around. A man dressed in a gray suit with a black tie was smiling.

"Yes?" he answered

"Prince Noctis, I just wanted to say what a good job you are doing. Your father would have been most proud."  
"Thanks." Mumbled Noctis

It was always 'your father would have been proud', wasn't it?

"I would also like to congratulate you on the wonderful job you are doing, keeping the crystals with Tenebrae and not Cocoon." The man added

"Many thanks." said Noctis

"I'm sorry but I have much work to do." he lied

The man smiled and nodded.

"I understand. Good luck your majesty." He said and walked off

"Having fun?" David asked as he and his friends walked towards Noctis

Noctis made a face, "Help?"

"That's what we're here for." Sam grinned

He sighed. If Lightning were here, she'd make things more fun. Noctis still couldn't wait until Thursday. This was five days away.

"Noct, you done yet?" Michael asked

Noctis rolled his eyes, "Just about. Watch as I dazzle you with 15 solid pages of absolutely nothing about how I will keep the crystal here and not with Cocoon."

"I'm looking forward to it." said Sam

"You need a break." David said

"I know. Thank Etro I'm done!"

Noctis shook his head as he went to pour himself a glass of red wine.

_**-Lightning-**_

There were lights everywhere. People were dancing and singing and little children were playing games and laughing.

"Tonight we are celebrating the crystals and the kindness the goddess Etro has shown us since the day of the fire." Jess informed the group

"I remember that day." Lightning said quietly

Vanille, who overheard Lightning, gave her a hug and said, "Look how happy everyone is!"

Lightning stood stiff in the hug and Vanille let go.

"I guess so." mumbled Lightning

"Someone's upset." Snow muttered

Lightning rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Where you going, Light?" Vanille asked

"For a walk." replied Lightning

In the corner of her eye, she saw Jess shaking her head and saying, "She's as bad as her brother."

Ignoring the comment, Lightning went in search of it. She was determined to find it.

She tried to remember where it was.

"Centre of town." she whispered to herself

She began walking towards the middle of town and there it was. The church. The same church that Noctis helped build. Lightning sighed. What changed Noctis, she would never know.

It was had a little more cracks since the last time she saw it, and there was a big hole in the roof but she didn't mind.

She opened the large, wooden doors and smelt the flora inside.

Lightning smiled as she walked towards the bed of flowers.

She bent down and cupped them in her hands.

Lightning saw something in the corner of her eye. She turned and saw a bed and a photo frame with a picture in it.

She then heard a small noise.

"So you live here now, Cloud?" she said, knowing who it was

Cloud emerged from the shadows and shrugged.

"I guess." He said

"I'm glad."

There was a silence.

"You still miss her don't you?" Cloud asked

"Yes I do." Lightning answered

"How's Noctis?"

"Why do you need to know?" she scowled

"So you haven't patched things up with Noctis, huh?" Cloud chuckled, "Well I hope you two fix things soon. I'm going to see Jess before she finds me. Bye."

Lightning turned to her brother. "Cloud?"

Cloud turned around. "Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Just…for keeping this place alive."

"You're welcome." Cloud smiled and walked out

Lightning smiled and began walking out after Cloud.

It was good to see this place again, but tomorrow, they would leave.

**

* * *

Sorry if this chapter sucks XD**

**Cloud is Lightning's brother!!!**

**Please review!!!**

**:) :) :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Thanks to those who review :)**

**Sorry if it's a bit short...**

**Don't forget to review-or I won't update!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: Still own nothing**

_**

* * *

-Noctis-**_

Noctis decided he would go outside for some fresh air.

He closed his eyes and felt the cool wind on his face.

Noctis savoured the moment as he would probably not have a peaceful moment like this for a long time. He still had a few more pages of work that his father gave him a few minutes ago.

The silence of the night was wonderful and calming, but his past still troubled him. Lightning, the Keepers, his crime; all still plagued his mind.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Noctis jumped. A hand rest on his shoulder.

"It's good to see you again."

Noctis turned around to find Stella smiling sweetly at him.

"It's good to see you too." Noctis smiled back, "But I thought you were leaving with your father."

Standing beside Noctis, Stella replied, "Father told me I could come one last time before I go."

Noctis nodded.

"So... are you friends with Lightning again?"

Noctis shrugged, "I'll guess we'll see."

"What do you mean?" Stella asked

"I'm seeing her on Thursday."

"Oh. Hope it goes well."

Noctis sighed, "Me too."

Stella began walking towards the garden.

"Where are you going?" Noctis asked

"For a walk in the garden. Care to join me?"

Noctis caught up to Stella.

"Sure." he said

"Noct, I...I want you to know that I'm always here if you need to talk. I mean I have been your friend for over 7 years now…" Stella looked down awkwardly

"Thanks." said the Prince appreciatively

"So...you want to talk to me about Lightning and what you did?"

Noctis tensed.

"You know you don't have to." Stella added quickly

"No, I want to tell you. I think I'm ready to tell you." Noctis looked deep in thought

"Well I'm here to listen." Stella smiled as she took Noctis's hand and squeezed it

"Thanks." Noctis grinned back

As the two continued to talk, Noctis's three friends stood at the garden's entrance watching them and smiling.

"Now are you glad I called Stella?" Sam smirked

Michael rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Let's leave them. They may be a while." David said heading back inside

Michael and David followed, leaving Noctis and Stella to talk.

_**-Lightning-**_

Today was the day Lightning would see her 'old friend' again.

She was ready to go when Vanille burst through the door.

"Lightning! You ready?" she asked

"Yeah I ready."

"Honestly Lightning if you need anything…y'know... I'll be here."

"What do you mean by that?" Lightning glared at Vanille

"Nothing! It's just, well, you're not exactly the people-person Light."

"True." Lightning began, "But this is different. It's not like he's a complete stranger or anything."

"I guess. I mean I'm sure he would looooove to see you after he kissed you."

Lightning eyes widened.

"How do you know about THAT?"

Vanille shrugged, "I accidentally walked in on you two."

Lightning scowled, "You tell a soul and you're…"

"I know, I know." Vanille interrupted, holding her hands up in surrender, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone, besides, if the Director found out, he'd have your head."

Lightning sighed and plopped herself lazily on her bed. "At least it will make the mission a whole lot easier."

Lightning began playing with her rose-red crystal. For some reason, she was nervous about seeing Noctis again.

"Perhaps. Or it could complicate things." Vanille sat on the edge of the bed, watching Lightning play with her crystal

"Maybe." Lightning shrugged as she stopped playing with her crystal and looked up

"Uh, Light? If I were you I'd go. Don't want to be late for a Prince." Vanille said as she looked at her watch

Lightning rolled her eyes and walked out the door. In one hand she held her train ticket to Tenebrae while in the other her gunblade.

She walked out of Team Nora base and caught a bus to the Fabula Kingdom Train Station.

Getting off the bus and walking towards the large train station, she chuckled. This would be fun…

_**-Noctis-**_

Noctis felt better after his talk with Stella. Today he felt ready to face Lightning again. He wasn't sure what to say or do but at least he knew not to push her against a wall and kiss her again.

Noctis sat up from his bed and looked out the window. He was greeted by Tenebrae's usual morning busyness. People were starting to set up their shops and kids were playing in the streets. Neighbours greeted each other and people began setting off for work.

Noctis sighed. If only he could have a normal life like them.

Noctis looked up at the large, black and white clock that hung on his wall. 11:41AM it read. Lightning would be here soon.

The Prince grinned. He couldn't wait until she arrived.

Suddenly Sam burst through the door.

"Morning Sunshine!" he grinned while Michael and David followed through. "You ready for your 'girlfriend reunion'?"

Noctis rolled his eyes at the comment and replied, "She never was my girlfriend. And what the heck is a 'girlfriend-reunion' anyway? That makes no sense!"

Sam winked, "What do _you _think?"

Ignoring what Sam had said, Noctis walked up to David.

"Can I borrow your car?"

David raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because I want to take Lightning to the Nova Cafe."

David paused for a moment. "...Fine. But if I see ONE scratch on my baby, I'll-"

"I know, I know." Noctis put his hands up in surrender, "Don't worry. I'll keep your 'baby' fine."

"You'd better." David mumbled

"Well I'd better go incase Lightning comes." said Noctis while walking out the door, "Goodbye."

"Bye." his three friends replied simultaneously

Noctis smiled as he thought about Lightning. He couldn't wait to see her again.

_**-Lightning-**_

As she sat on the train, she wondered what Noctis would tell her.

She thought that he would probably make up pathetic excuses of why he did that. Saying 'I'm sorry' and 'Please forgive me' not doubt.

She sighed as she watched the other people on the train, all living their own lives. They didn't have the same problems as her. They were oblivious to what was really happening. War,

hatred between kingdoms, the crystals? They knew nothing in fine detail of this.

The train came to Lightning's station and she hopped off. She scanned the area.

A dark blue spiky-haired man caught her attention.

"Lightning?" the man asked

"Noctis?" she whispered

He ran up to her and smiled.

"I thought I'd come and pick you up." Noctis said

"I could have gotten to your palace easily enough." Lightning replied with a hint of coldness in her voice

The Prince shrugged, clearly unfazed by her cold tone.

"I decided I would take you somewhere for lunch.

This was unexpected. "Um...ok."

Noctis nodded.

"Come this way." he said before he began walking towards the car park

Lightning followed him to a shiny dark blue car. Noctis opened the door for her and she got in.

Here goes nothing. She thought to herself.

**

* * *

Please Review!!!**

**Because this is (still) my first fanfic, any tips and suggestions are much appreciated!**

**Sorry that it is a bit short**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Thankyou to those who reviewed!!**

**Don't forget to Read and Review!!!**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I own nothing.**

**

* * *

-Lightning-**

Noctis drove out of the Train Station and onto a busy highway.

"Where are we going?" Lightning asked curiously

Noctis chuckled.

"Like I said before, somewhere for lunch." was his irritating reply

Lightning rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. She hated it when people knew something she didn't. It made her feel unsure and cautious about the situation. Then again, that was just

the way she was.

Lightning mentally sighed. It was so hard to talk to Noctis now. All that he had done still played on her mind. She would have to ask the question sooner or later.

There was a silence in the dark blue car – the only noise that was heard was the engine running.

"Why didn't you transport by crystal?" Noctis asked to break the silence

"I really don't like to transport by crystal, but I will if I have to." She replied

"What's the matter? Scared of the crystal's bright lights?" Noctis teased.

In a way, Lightning sort of missed the way he would randomly tease people.

She rolled her eyes. "No. I just prefer taking the train."

"Why?"

She shrugged. "Don't know."

Noctis nodded. All his attention now turned to driving to wherever they were going.

As she looked outside the car window, she noticed that Tenebrae was actually a very large place. Tall buildings and skyscrapers were everywhere and in the middle you could see a grand

palace. That was obviously where Noctis lived. You could see the whole kingdom from that place!

"Tenebrae's very big." She mused

The dark Prince smiled. "Yes it is. Although it has changed a lot since the war."

Lightning looked at Noctis. He had a thoughtful look on his face, like he wanted to say something but wasn't sure if he would say it.

"…you've changed a lot too." he continued

"How so?" Lightning replied with a bit of amusement in her voice

"For one," started the Prince, "you are much more…forceful."

She raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"I…uh…mean that in a good way." Noctis added quickly, cheeks turning pink

Lightning chuckled.

Noctis frowned, "What? It's true."

Amused, she asked, "Anything else?"

There was a slight pause from the man beside her.

"You also look…more…attractive than when I last saw you." Noctis added hesitantly and his cheeks turned from pink into a shade of deep red.

He then looked away, uncomfortable.

Lightning stared at the Prince. Did he just say she was beautiful?

There was an awkward silence in the car for several minutes.

Lightning continued to stare at Noctis as Noctis concentrated on driving, although she could tell he was embarrassed. It got to the point where she couldn't stand it any longer and turned

back to the window.

Noctis decided to speak, "So…what is the plan for Team Nora?"

Lightning frowned, "I'm afraid I can't tell you that or anything else about the Resistance."

Noctis nodded his head. "I understand."

Lightning leant back on the warm, leather seat. She wasn't sure if she wanted to be here anymore…

As if Noctis felt her tense up, he asked, "Are you ok?"

She nodded. "Yes."

But in actual fact, she was not ok. She was far from ok. Lightning glanced at the Prince. Still concentrating on driving. She sighed. She wondered what he was thinking.

**-Noctis-**

Noctis wondered what Lightning was thinking. He needed to know what was running through her brain. He knew why she was here. What she wanted was to know why. Why he did that.

Why he betrayed them - why he betrayed her.

Noctis looked briefly at Lightning before looking back on the road. She was so beautiful. He sighed. If only she knew how much he loved her. He had loved her the first time they met. Even

though she didn't know, he liked Lightning because there was something... different about her. Something that no other girl had. She treated him as if he were a regular, common person, not someone who was about t run the country. It made him feel good. Normal, so to speak.

"Hey Noctis?" Lightning asked

"Yeah?"

Lightning paused for a moment. Noctis knew why she was hesitating. He felt his face pale a bit. She was going to ask him that question he'd been dreading. Was he ready to answer? No.

Noctis looked calm on the outside, but inside he was nervous, anxious and worried.

"…never mind." Lightning mumbled and turned to the window once more

Noctis felt a tiny bit of relief. He wasn't ready for that question, and neither was she apparently. Lightning was silent for the rest of the trip. He could tell she was on edge.

Noctis saw their destination and turned into the parking lot for the Nova café, and then he reverse parked into a suitable spot. He looked at Lightning before she got out. She still seemed

tense. He wished she didn't have barriers in place to guard her mind so he could read her thoughts and know why she was so edgy. He hated it when something was wrong with her.

Noctis got out of the car and locked it. If the car got damaged or stolen David would have a fit.

"What is this place?" Lightning asked curiously as she walked towards Noctis

"This is the Nova Café." He announced and beckoned her to follow him inside.

As they walked into the fairly small building, the smell of coffee was in the air. He sure missed this place.

**-Lightning-**

They walked into a small coffee shop. She could tell just by the smell. Noctis had a small grin on his face, indicating he came here often. He seated them at a brown, wooded table with two

matching chairs. It was all…simple. Not really the place a prince was expected to come.

"You come here often?" she asked inquisitively

"I try to." He replied, "But because of the war and crystals, I can't really go out much."

"That's a shame."

Noctis nodded, "Why'd you ask?"

She shrugged. "You just look like you like this place."

Noctis nodded. The waitress came up to them and asked for their orders. Noctis smiled at her and placed his order as did she and as they waited, Lightning wanted to ask him that

question. For some reason, she couldn't bring herself to ask him. She would ask him, just…not yet.

"Lightning? Are you ok? You seem a bit distant." Noctis asked

Lightning broke away from her thoughts and looked at the man she once called her friend.

"Yeah I'm ok." She replied

"You sure?"

"I'm fine!" Lightning snapped, causing Noctis to raise an eyebrow

Seeing his reaction, Lightning took a deep breath. She would have to calm herself if she was going to be friends with him again. She had to remember why she was doing this; the mission.

He's just a target. All I need to do is steal the crystal, do what I want with him and it will all be over.

"I'm fine." She lied, "It's just that because of the war, I guess I'm a little on edge."

Noctis's face softened and Lightning felt relieved.

She looked at Noctis. She would have to ask him the questions that were eating away at her soul one time or another. She had to do it. It was, after all, her mission.

**-Noctis-**

Noctis looked at Lightning and sighed. He wished he hadn't ruined their relationship. Now they would have to start over.

Lightning looked deep in thought. He loved her facial expressions. That wasn't the only thing he loved about her. He was too shy to tell her how he had felt about her; what he still felt about her. Noctis frowned. He may be arrogant and a prince, but he was…shy. The thought annoyed him.

"Lightning? Why did you want to see me?" he asked to hide his annoyance

Lightning perked up at the question.

"I thought you hated me, with a passion." He added

Lightning rolled her eyes. "You already know the answer to that."

Noctis raised an eyebrow, "Do I?"

Lightning rolled her eyes again. "Yeah you do."

"In actual fact," retorted the Prince, "I do not."

"Is that so?"

"Yes it is Lightning."

"I know you know the question, so answer it!"

"No I don't know."

"Dammit Noctis! Just answer the bloody question!" she snapped

Lightning's sudden outburst brought a few glances.

Noctis looked at Lightning. She rarely cursed, and she swore only if she was really mad, which she was. Lightning closed her eyes and inhaled.

"I'm sorry." She began, "I just need your answer, Noct."

Noctis loved how his name rolled off her tongue.

"Light…"

Her piecing icy-blue eyes met his dark cobalt-blue ones, causing a shiver to go down his spine.

"Lightning," he sighed. "Alright. I will tell you."

**What's Noctis going to tell Lightning???**

**You will find out if you review!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**.:Chapter 6:.**

**Thankyou to those who reviewed!!! **

**Read and review please**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Square Enix does.  
**

* * *

_**-Lightning-**_

"Lightning, alright. I will tell you." Noctis sighed.

Finally she would get some answers. Finally she would know why he betrayed them.

"Thank you." Lightning said

Noctis sighed and began his explaination.

"One night, after one of our meetings, I realized I had left something behind. I went back but I saw two other Keepers there. I hid and listened to their conversation. They were talking about something to do with the Crystals and the Keepers. They then proceeded to talk about a plan that them and four other members had made."

Lightning nodded. So far, his story was acceptable.

The Prince, seeing her nod, continued.

"They said that some Keepers needed to be…'disposed of' and you were one of them."

Lightning flinched. So others were planning to destroy them. Was there no one she could trust?

"Upon hearing this, I teleported to my house and I stayed up all night thinking of a way to save you and the others."

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked angrily

"I didn't tell you because I wanted to protect you. If you heard about this, I know that _you_ would have confronted them. I know that the six of them would be too strong for you to handle. Light, I was afraid that you would die." Noctis's eyes met with hers

"Noctis…" Lightning breathed

Noctis really did care for her. Her suspicions were true. Lightning felt a little bit guilty. She knew she would have to use his feelings against him and find out where he kept his crystals. She

would leave him once more, and he would be heartbroken. History would repeat itself.

But…what if they could grow to be friends again?

Lightning shook off the thought. They could never be friends. Not after what he did. He could never be forgiven.

_**-Noctis-**_

So far, so good. Lightning looked like she was beginning to understand. He hoped she would forgive him. Maybe they would be friends again. Maybe they could be more than friends like he had always wanted. But _that_ was a definite maybe.

Noctis wrenched himself away from his thoughts and resumed his explanation.

"Anyway, I decided to confront them myself. That morning, I returned to our meeting hall only to find a meeting between the six Keepers that were going to betray us. I told them what I knew and they got angry and attacked me. We fought for a while and I…killed them."

"Y…you killed them? And stole their crystals too, no doubt." Lightning frowned

"No! I did not! I didn't want to kill them, they made me! It's not something I'm proud of." he defended

"No one can make you take another's life Noctis." She replied softly

"Light, I'm sorry. I didn't want to but they forced me to. It was either them or me."

Lightning was quiet. But only for a moment.

"BUT WHY KILL HER?!?" she snapped

"I…" Noctis shook his head in despair, "I had no idea Aerith was in the room. I thought she was someone else. I didn't mean-"

"Didn't mean to? Ha!" Lightning interrupted and stood up, "If you are so innocent, then why did you give our names to those who wanted to destroy us?"

"I only gave the names of those Keepers who escaped!" Noctis found himself yell, "They must have given the other Keeper's names too. That wasn't my fault!"

They now had more than a few onlookers watching. Even the waitress stopped what she was doing and stared.

"Not your fault? Not your FAULT? My best friend DIED that day because of you! If you think I am going to forgive you, then you are mistaken. _Good bye_." Lightning began to storm out of the café

"Lightning please!"

She turned to face the Prince. "It's too late Noctis."

"Light…"

Lightning shook her head and clutched her crystal. Muttering a few words she used the crystal to teleport out of there, leaving a dark Prince with a confused face and saddened eyes alone with his thoughts.

_**-Lightning-**_

She teleported to her room in Team Nora, leaving the café and Noctis. Lightning hated traveling by crystal. It made her feel dizzy and light-headed, but all she wanted was to get out of there

as soon as possible.

She walked to her bed and plopped herself on it. She gazed at the white ceiling.

She tried her best to stay calm in front of Noctis but the thought of Aerith and all her other friends dying set

her off. Rage bubbled inside her. She would have to let this anger out one way or another.

Lightning got up and headed out the door. She walked in the halls until a sign caught her eye.

'_Battle Simulator-very hard.'_

Lightning smiled.

Perfect.

_**-Noctis-**_

She had teleported away. For the second time in his life, she left him. Noctis sighed.

He got up, paid for their drinks and drove back to the palace.

He remembered her sitting next to him in the car, just a few moments ago. The way her beautiful blue eyes looked at Tenebrae, at him even, made his insides flutter.

Now she was gone. There was no way she'd give him a third chance.

He didn't park in the usual spot. Noctis wanted to be alone. He locked the door of the car and walked towards a place that only he and a few others knew about.

He gazed at the grandeur of the entrance. Stone statues, gold carvings and writings in the ancient language were just some of the basic features of this forgotten, ancient city.

Noctis began pacing towards the centre of the small metropolitan.

He knew this place very well despite the fact that this area of Tenebrae was not only forgotten, but also forbidden.

What lied in the centre of this once magnificent part of Tenebrae was the thing that the goddess Etro herself had bestowed upon him, his responsibility to protect.

The Crystal.

_**-Lightning-**_

_That son of a bitch!_

Lightning was taking out her anger and pain on the unsuspecting training room.

She was basically destroying the place! Target after target appeared and the notion that each target was Noctis made her train faster and harder.

_I hate you so much!_

The level meter read 100, which was the top level, and it was a breeze. She was actually banned from using the training room, she was too good, but right now she didn't care.

"Hey Light?" called a voice

Still training, she asked annoyed, "What?"

"You do know that you are not supposed to be in here."

"Yeah, I know."

Lightning continued to punch and kick anything that dared move with such fury that the man who was watching her flinched.

"You ok?"

"Obviously not." She replied, irritated that someone was interrupting her anger management session

After one last kick, the last target fell and the level meter broke. Again.

She looked at the man who talked to her.

"Missed me?" he said smirking

She rolled her eyes at him and frowned.

"Not at all Sazh." she replied coldly

Sazh walked towards her. "So what happened?"

"Hm?" Lightning asked, surprised that anyone other than Vanille knew about her meeting with Noctis

"I want to know what happened. I'm guessing things didn't go too well." he said, gazing at the damaged room

"No, not really." Lightning replied, looking for her gunblade

"Want to talk about it?" Sazh asked and picked up her gunblade and offered it to her

Sazh wasn't exactly the best person to talk to when it came to these sorts of things but she had to talk to someone. He seemed genuinely interested. At least he was better than Snow.

She took the weapon from his hands and nodded. "Thank you."

* * *

**Tis the end of Chapter 6. **

**Kinda short but hey.**

**Don't forget to review or I won't update!!!! **


	7. Chapter 7

**.:Chapter 7:.**

**Wow, I am tired. -yawns- remind me to _never _stay up until 12 two nights in a row!**

**Sorry that it's kinda short. Sleep ****deprivationtend tends to do that to a person...**

**Also sorry if there are any mistakes! Couldn't be bothered to edit :P  
**

**Read and Review!!!!**

_**

* * *

-Lightning-**_

"So what happened?" Sazh asked as he and Lightning sat down in her bedroom

"Well Noctis took me to a small coffee shop and we talked for a while." began Lightning

Sazh nodded. "Then?"

She shrugged, "Y'know me, I snapped. I got angry and completely went off at him. Then I used the crystal to teleport away."

Sazh raised an eyebrow. "You? Teleporting by crystal? Wow, you must have been angry."

"After what he'd done, I have every right to be." She replied bitterly

"Which was?"

Lightning looked up, 'Hm?"

"Which was what? What did he do?"

"He…I'd rather not talk about it." She looked away

"A problem shared is a problem halved, right?"

She sighed. He was persistent.

Chirp, chirp.

A sound came from Sazh's afro. Hina poked her feathered head out.

Sazh laughed, "Heck, even Hina wants to know!"

Hina gave Lightning the Bambi-Eye look. There was a pause from the strawberry-blond girl who then sighed. She was a sucker for the Bambi Eyes.

"Ok then." Lightning closed her eyes and reopened then.

Inhaling deeply, she told him of her days as a Keeper and how she and Noctis were friends. She retold Noctis's 'explanation' and what he did to her.

Sazh nodded his head slowly, and she was glad that Sazh was listening.

As she continued to retell the events and her feelings, she didn't notice the tears forming in her eyes. They did not fall; she still had an image to maintain, but her heart ached for the friend

she that had betrayed her.

This was going to be a long night.

_**-Noctis-**_

He gazed at the bright blue object that shone before him. It had been a while since he had gone to check on the crystal, but it would be safe. No one knew of this place.

_Noctis_

It had also been a while since he had talked with the goddess Etro.

Closing his eyes, he focused on his crystal and allowed himself to be taken to her. To a place no mortal man can leave alive.

To the land of the dead.

"_I am here." He said, opening his eyes._

_He was standing on a dark plane and it was night. It was always night here. Smoke was around his feet and it was misty. _

_Suddenly, he heard a woman's voice._

_"Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prince of Tenebrae."_

_"Yes?" he replied as a dark shadow approached him _

_A shiver ran down his spine and his blood ran cold as he figured out what or who it was._

"_What I am about to tell you is of most importance." _

"_I am listening, O great goddess Etro." He had to remember that she was a goddess _

_Noctis shivered again. He felt cold and empty. Like he was dead._

_The goddess nodded and her cold, dead lips parted, "Now, Light of the Night Sky, I want you to listen very carefully…"_

_**-Lightning-**_

Lightning felt…good. Great, even.

It felt good to let her feeling out like that. She had never done that before, not since Noctis had completely shattered her trust for people.

She liked that feeling. Telling someone the whole story, not just the same short, basic tale of what happened. No, she told Sazh everything. How she felt, how she had lost Aerith and was forced to move to Cocoon. Even how she had once had feelings for Noctis.

"So what are you going to do now? You still have a mission to do." he asked

She shrugged, "I don't know."

She gazed at Sazh's baby chocobo who was now fast asleep on her bed and her eyes softened.

"Do you want to kill him?"

"Yes." She replied firmly

"Are you sure? Do you have no place for him whatsoever in your heart?"

At this, she paused for a moment. Did she feel anything for him? She didn't know. But one thing was certain – she was angry with him.

"Yes." She nodded slowly, "Yes I do want to complete the mission. I want to destroy him."

"Well then," began Sazh while picking up the sleeping Hina and placing her carefully in his hair, "It should be no problem for you to walk up to his front door and carry out your plan, isn't it?"

Sazh made perfect sense. Why couldn't she? She was a brilliant actress; she had proved that in her previous missions, so what was stopping her?

"You're right. What is stopping me?" Lightning nodded

"That's the Lightning I know! Anyway I've got to go. Vanille's making me go shopping with her. She wants to look at baby chocobo clothing with me." Sazh grimaced

Lightning chuckled. "Good luck with that."

Sazh smiled grimly and left.

As Sazh was walking out the door, she thought about what he had said.

'It should be no problem for you to walk up to his front door and carry out your plan, isn't it?' he had said. What was stopping her?

Lightning headed out the door and to the Train Ticket booth just outside Team Nora's base with a determined look in her eyes.

What was stopping Lightning from getting revenge and finishing her mission?

Nothing. That's what.

**

* * *

REEVIEEEWWW!!! Please :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had tons of assignments, tests and exams!**

**Yes I know it's short. I promise I'll make it longer next time :D**

**Thankyou to everyone who reviewed!! You guys are awesome!!!  
**

**So here's chapter 8: Please Review  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Final Fantasy 13 or Final Fantasy 13 Versus...Or else Lightning and Noctis would be in the same game XD**

**.:Chapter 8:.  
**

_**

* * *

-Noctis-**_

_The goddess nodded and her cold, dead lips parted, "Now, Light of the Night Sky, I want you to listen very carefully…"_

_Noctis nodded and Etro continued._

"_You have served me well, young Prince. But you will fall into a great trap A woman will betray you, and your kingdom will fall."_

_Noctis raised an eyebrow. _

"_Who is this woman?" he asked_

"_The girl is someone who you trust. She is a part of your future, even though you do not realize it." _

_Someone who he trusted? Could it be Lightning?_

_"But Etro, why would they do this?"_

_The goddess paused, dead eyes probing. _

"_That information I cannot reveal to you." She said after a while_

"_Why not!" Noctis demanded_

_A cynical laugh came from Etro._

"_Young Prince, do not forget your place. I am a goddess and you are merely human. Touched by the crystal, yes, but that does not mean you can demand information when I deem it inappropriate to tell you."_

_Noctis scowled but complied. _

"_I am sorry, goddess." He said and bowed_

_Satisfied, the goddess raised a hand towards him._

"_Now Noctis Lucis Caelum, I bid you farewell and good luck." She said _

Noctis was surrounded in dark light and in an instant; he was back in his room.

_**-Lightning-**_

She was at his front door.

Taking in deep breaths, the assassin walked towards the large, dark mahogany door and stopped in front of it.

Closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath, she made her hand into a fist.

Slowly, she reached for the door and hesitated.

Did she really want to do this? No.

She felt like she was betraying him. He was still her friend after all…was he? Lightning shook her head.

He wasn't her friend. He was a traitor, a murderer.

But…why did she feel bad about doing this?

Somehow, her hand moved up and met the door with a _Knock, Knock._

She heard footsteps coming towards her and the large door opened.

A man with dark hair and glasses stood before her, frowning.

"What do you want?" he asked

"I came to see the Prince." She answered

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No."

"Then leave."

The man began to close the door when Lightning grabbed his arm. The man raised an eyebrow.

"I need to see him," she said, "I'm an old friend of his. I'm Lightning."

The man's eyebrows shot up, and his eyes widened.

"_**Your **_Lightning?" he asked in a surprised tone

"Yeah."

"Well then, come this way."

He beckoned her to follow.

"I'm David by the way." He said as they walked through the hall.

"Nice to meet you." Lightning replied

Looking around, Lightning saw that the palace was filled with portraits and vast numbers of different features. She guessed most palaces were like this.

"It's very beautiful." She commented

"Yes it is." David nodded

After going up a large amount of stairs, they came to a wooden door.

_That is Noctis's room._

David hesitated for a moment then knocked.

"What is it?" groaned Noctis

Lightning's heart was pounding. He was on the other side of that door.

David replied, "Someone's here to see you."

"Enter." Noctis said

David opened the door and she entered.

This was going to be interesting…

_**-Noctis-**_

_I…It wasn't possible. It couldn't happen! No way would that _ever _happen._

Noctis was lying on his bed, thinking about what Etro had just told him.

_She wouldn't do that…would she?_

He knew she was mad at him, but he knew her well enough to know she wouldn't carry out a plan like that.

Etro's words echoed eerily in his head.

_A woman will betray you, and your kingdom will fall._

The woman from the prophecy. It couldn't possibly be Lightning. She was angry with him, but she wouldn't do something like that. She wasn't like that.

Sighing, Noctis closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep.

He decided he would think about this later.

Breathing in, he was about to fall asleep when a Knock came from his door.

Noctis groaned. "What is it?"

David's voice came from the other end. "Someone's here to see you."

"Enter."

The door opened and Noctis shot up, eyes widening and mouth in the shape of an 'O'.

David and the other individual entered.

Noctis couldn't keep his eyes off the person.

"Lightning? Is that you?"

* * *

**Please Review!!**


End file.
